Normal People
by EtsukoNino
Summary: In an alternate reality, they are not the people you think they are.... [chpt2: Corruption. The story behind the corruption of Roy...and possibly Lilina.]
1. A is for Ambulance

Chapter One - A is for Ambulance

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Fire Emblem...But Fire Emblem PWNS...

-

The wooden door opened slowly, and the little blue haired girl peeked in, holding her mother's hand. "Mommy...I...don't like this place.." She whispered, staring at the wide room.

It was a large room, with cozy little shelves and bright, fluffy carpets in all the right places. There were tables scattered about everywhere maybe five, maybe more. The largest one was near the back corner of the room, instead of carpet, there was tile. This was probably where the class ate.

A random paper ball streaked across the air, and the timid girl hid behind her mother's dress. "Mommy!" She whined.

"Its nothing to be afraid of, look, here's your teacher."

"Hello, and you must be...?" A brown haired man asked, not finishing the question on purpose, because well...she was supposed to tell him.

"..." She didn't speak.

"Ah...well..." He mumbled, pulling out a class roster. "Chad's here, Rutger, Lalum, Fir...You must be...Sue?"

"Li...lina.." Lilina said shyly, peeping out from behind her mother.

"Ahaha. And I'm your teacher, Mister, sounds way too old, so you can call me Wil." He laughed. Honestly, some of the kindergarteners lacked the ability to say 'mister' without messing it up. It always came out 'Mizzer.' 'Mistur.' 'M-m-mi-st-ur.' or 'Miss.' So the teacher decided it was best to keep it simple. Wil.

After a brief conversation with the mother, Lilina was left alone...in a class full of...of...her vocabulary wasn't big enough to find a word. The closest word was Cuck Coo, but she was to timid to think that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A red haired boy asked, looking at the trembling girl curiously.

"I'm scared..." She mumbled.

"You don't' have to be scared, I'll protect you..."

-

"And the first lesson, class, is safety. When ever your in allot of trouble, you always call 911. Repeat after me." Wil taught.

"Nineoneone!" The class yelled at different times.

"That's good. If you're in trouble, call them and they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Can we try?" Lalum asked.

"No. You only use it in emergencies, Rutger, put the scissors DOWN! R-RUTGER!"

-

Wil returned to his desk, thoroughly exhausted. Dear, St Elimine, help him!

Lalum kept on getting 'paper cuts' for some odd reason, but Wil suspected it had something to with Rutger's hair being in a Mao bun.

Later on Rutger had cut Fir's hair while playing a game. Fir had suggested playing swordfight with the quiet boy and he took it seriously...to a certain extent. There was Fir, playing with a Popsicle stick creation she had made during arts and crafts when Rutger pulled out his 'toy' sword, which consisted of a pair of not-so-very-safe safety scissors and well...scissors.

At music time, Wil had asked them to make an instrument. He had complimented Sue on her genius. She was making something out of rubber bands. The next thing he knew, there was the sound of stretching rubber and PLINK! A crayon hit him on the head.

And those were the problems that were solved.

And the funny thing was...

The phone rang.

"Y-yes?" Will asked, keeping a close eye on the kids who were enjoying what was _supposed _ to be nap time right now.

"Dear Elimine, Wil! What's all the noise?" A voice asked. It was the principle, Kent.

"Naptime, sir."

"AIEEE!" Some random kid yelled in the group.

"Who is _dying_?" 

"No one...I don't think...not yet...I hope no one's dying...One second sir." Wil mumbled, putting the phone down to check on the kids. He returned a few seconds later. "Everyone's alive."

There was allot of noise in the background. Chaotic. Like a mini battle field.

There was an awkward silence, and then...the silence just became scary...freaky...unnatural..

"Wil?"

"..."

"Wil?"

"..."

"Wil!"

-

That day, Wil was transported to the St. Elimine hospital, waiting for a blood transfusion...


	2. Corruption

title: Corruption

summary: The corruption of Roy...(and possibly Lilina)

disclaimer: Me? Own Fire Emblem? I wish...

Pairing: Eliwood+Ninian (-double twitch-)

AN: Chapter inspired by fanart and an incident in a certain role play... The pairing in this story is EliwoodxNinian. Yes, yes, I hate them too, but bear with me as I struggle not to have Nils kill them with his KILLER FLUTE OF DOOM. (flutes are VERY dangerous, yanno...I should know, I own one. -smile-) Sorry if it isn't that great. / I'm writing despite my writer's block.

----

"What is that? A monkey?" Hector asked, looking down on the young baby boy with flaming red hair.

Next to him, a young man's face began to turn as red as both the child's and his hair.

The infant＇?s bright blue eyes stared innocently at Hector, staring unblinkingly at the wealthy man. Seconds later upon Hector's comment, the child broke into hysterical cries. "Wahh!" He wailed, eyes streaming with tears, flailing his little arms in the air.

Hector was apparently startled by this.

"Hector! Shh!" Lyn whispered, jabbing the blue haired man in the side. "Ah! Look! You made him cry!" She snapped, hitting him half-playfully on the back of the head.

"I was only speaking my mind." Hector murmured, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

Immediately, a rather frail looking young maiden rushed to the side of baby's crib, lifting him up and patting him gently on the back. "Hush...Momma's here.." She coaxed, relaxing the child. Poor Ninian...as frail as she was, it must be difficult having to deal with a child and the paparazzi.

"I think he's just an adorable little boy!" A pink haired woman squealed, smiling over Ninian's shoulder. "Don't you, Louise?" She asked the blonde haired woman next to her.

Louise nodded her head in agreement. "Absolutely adorable." She repeated smiling warmly at Eliwood which made him flush even more. "Oh, Erk, don't be shy, what do you think?" The woman inquired, dragging a quiet violet haired boy into the conversation.

He was speechless for a moment or so, as he was suddenly brought into the conversation. "I..." He began, lost for words.

"Oh! He's speechless!" Serra laughed, making something out of the awkward silence. "Yes, I believe Roy will grow up to look just like his father!"

It took every ounce of self control Erk possessed to keep himself from laughing. It was hard to believe, that this wailing monkey would grow up to be like Eliwood. Once everyone had made their comments however, they turned to Erk, waiting for his two cents. He immediately took on a serious stature. "Yes...they look alike." He replied simply.

This comment managed to take the conversation away from his, as everyone began to speak about how much Roy took after Eliwood and debating on who's personality he would take after and the such. And somewhere along the lines, the conversation went from: He's so adorable! to Say 'mommy.'

"Come on Roy, say Mommy." Eliwood cooed in which Roy would stare at him like he was a madman. "Say it just once...Come on. Mom-ma. Dad-dy."

"Acoouuubluu." Roy cooed swatting at the air.

Hector laughed, patting his friend on the back. "I think you should stick with computers." He teased.

"I-I...that is..." Eliwood began (some what) defensively.

"Oh, not everyone can be perfect." Serra insisted, cooing at Roy as she spoke.

"Yack!" Roy coughed, throwing his little fist in the air and grabbing at one of the pink pig tails.

"Ah! Ah! Let go!" Serra shrieked, trying to get free while not ruining her hair.

The child only let go once he began to fall asleep which was only a few minutes later. Shortly after examining the damage to her hair, Serra began to complain, which was no surprise to Erk, as she had done plenty of complaining when they were going out.

"Come, Ninian. You should relax some." Louise insisted, as Lyn began escorting the timid mother outside. Serra quickly forgot about her hair and agreed with Louise.

"Ahah. Then I suppose you and I should catch up a bit?" Hector asked Eliwood in which he took the noble out the room before he could reply.

Erk was ready to make his way out when suddenly:

"Ackoo..."

"Dear St. Elimine _no._" Erk whispered. Maybe if he ignored it...He began to walk towards the door.

"Nrah!"

"Please...go back to sleep.." The violet haired boy pleaded.

"Uwah? ...Ya...ya...Waaah!" The infant cried.

"...Why does this remind me of Serra?" He thought out loud, turning around and standing next to the baby's crib. "Fine. I'm here. So don't cry."

Roy laughed. He knew he was in control now.

But Erk would not speak. He refused to say anything...refused to do anything and the child's lip began to tremble.

"What now?" Erk moaned, raising a hand to his forehead and frowning. "Ugh..If you have something to say, say it." Since babies could not talk, Erk felt as though he had won.

"N-nu." Roy stammered.

"What in the name of Elimine?" He was getting scared.

"Nu! Nu! Nu! NU!"

"Why can't you do this when you're parents are here?"

"Nu!" Roy laughed. He giggled. "Nu! Nu! Nu! Nu! Nu!" He began to repeat nonstop.

After barely a minute, Erk's patience was running thin. "Can't you say something else?" He whined.

"Nu?"

For a brief second, Erk snapped and a small ball of fire poofed in front of him. He quickly swatted at it, having it go out in the air. The young mage cursed under his breath.

"Ahahah!" Roy laughed.

"It isn't funny." Erk hissed, looking around to make sure no one had seen it.

"Fiyah."

Silence.

"What?"

"Fiyah."

Cursing himself mentally, the mage quickly made his escape before anyone began to ask questions.

But the second Erk left, the infant broke into dramatic tears.

"Why can't I just walk away?" Erk moaned, turning back around to the sobs only to see the entire original company there. Elemine...Roy had everyone wrapped around his pudgy little fingers.

It was Ninian who calmed the child down.

"Haha! Well we know who's in charge in this manor." Hector teased.

"That isn't true..." Eliwood replied weakly.

"Well, do you wanna try again?" Louise asked. "Having him speak, that is."

Eliwood smiled weakly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt now, would it?" He murmured.

Erk twitched. Oh. He could talk. Only he and St. Elemine knew how much that kid could talk.

"Roy? Can you say something? Momma? Daddy?" Eliwood cooed.

"...Nabru." Was all Roy said.

"No. Try Daddy. Da-Dee."

"Phf-t-f-t-ft!" Roy snickered.

Eliwood turned back to Louise, wondering what to do now.

"One more time." Louise insisted.

Eliwood sighed. "Daddy?" He asked weakly.

"Its not use." Eliwood sighed. "He just isn't read---."

"Fiyah."

Eliwood fell silent.

All eyes fell on Eliwood.

Erk twitched.

"Fiyah!"

"...Eliwood..." Hector began accusingly.

"I-I didn't teach him that!" Eliwood stammered.

"Fi-Fire!"

"Uh-huh." Hector replied.

"I didn't!" The red head exclaimed. "I don't know how but..."

Lyn and Serra crossed their arms, raising a brow at Eliwood. "Its nothing to be ashamed of.." Lyn began. "Its just that...most first words are Mamma or Papa..."

"But it wasn't me..." Eliwood murmured weakly.

And in the background, Roy only laughed harder. "FIYAH!"

----

A year or two later, Erk would also be at fault for teaching Lilina how to _use_ Fire.

----

AN: That's _one _theory. -laugh- There's another theory involving a certain fire dragon...-cough- But I'd have a hard time explaining it. -laugh-

Erk: I swear it wasn't me.

Please, please read the 'fic Poisoned Kiss, written by my friend Kairee O.C(the link can be found on my profile). She's a very talented writer and its her first 'fic on FFN about a Necromancer and her journey to find her past. If you review her I'll let you kill Eliwood!


End file.
